Dino Thunder The Days After
by RangerReviewer
Summary: A humorous series that shows what life was like for the Dino Thunder Rangers after their ranger days ended. Lots and lots of humor!


Dino Thunder-The Days After

Chapter 1

In Reefside on the sidewalks walking together were Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent. As the four were walking together Kira said "This movie is supposed to have some really good reviews." Trent nodded and said "Yeah. It's another Stephon Spellbig film called Killer Maranthens. It's supposed to have the most artistic special effects yet." Then Conner said "Hey guys. Look at this poster over here." The four the went over to a poster and as they looked at it Ethan said "Hey. It says here that there's a speial art contest for any good young artist." Then Kira said "Hey Trent. You're a good artist. You should enter." Then Trent said "Me. Nah. I just want to see that movie." Then Kira said "All right. Listen. We aren't going to see anymore movies until you mail in some art." Then Trent from the garbage can grabbed a piece of paper, stapled a sock to it, quickly put in an envelope, and put in a mail box. Trent then looked at the others and said "There. I sent something in. Now can we go to that great movie?"

A few hours later Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent were walking out of the movie theater as Trent said "Okay so it wasn't that good a movie but you got to give the producers a break. I mean they've made pretty good movies in the past. How about we just go to my house for dinner?" Kira then said "Well I'm in." Ethan nodded and said "Same here." Then Conner said "Guess I am too."

Later in Trent's house the four teens were sitting at a dinner table eating pizza when the phone rang. Trent got up and said "I got it." Trent then picked up the phone as Conner, Kira, and Ethan leaned in and listened. As Trent held the phone close to him he said "Hello. Art Contest? Look I don't care I won your stupid contest. I just sent in a sock and I don't care either about winning a free art room with cable T.V. and music studio." Kira then suddenly dashed towards the phone and grabbed it as she said "Uh he. He means he'll pick it up tomorrow."

That next day in a very large room Trent stepped in followed by Conner, Kira and Ethan. As the four looked around Kira said "It's so cool how you won your very own art room and that you're letting us visit it whenever you want." Trent looking confused said "Whenever you want?" Kira then hugged Trent and said "Oh. Thanks Trent!" Then Trent slowly sat in front of an art easel and said "Well now that I have this art room I'll finally have a place to do my art in peace." Then suddenly the doors to the art room burst open a group of many reporters came in. Many of the reporters ran right up to Trent as they said "We want to know what helped you win the art contest. Where were you born? What's your favorite hobby besides art?" Then a teenager in a nice suit came in as he said "Back up everyone. I need to talk to Mr.Fernandez." Then as Conner saw the teenager he said "Hey. Isn't that Henry Hammerton?" Ethan nodded and said "The richest and most stuck up teen in town. Yeah." Henry then went right up to Trent and said "Listen Trent. I'm having an art gallery show tonight and I want you to let me put your art up. I want your famous art pictures up for everyone in the world to see. Oh and if you can put up some pictures up made of ketchup that be nice. I'll pay you to do it. They'll be free food at the gallery." Kira then zoomed in front of Trent and said "Free food? Well of course he'll say yes!"

That night at the gallery Trent walked in with a nice white suit. Suddenly a large group of people ran up to Trent as they yelled "We love you Trent! Can you sign my sock! Trent you are the coolest artist ever!" Then from nearby Kira went up to Trent and said "Thanks for inviting me Trent. You're a real good friend." Then Trent said "I didn't invite you Kira." Then Kira smiled and said "Then thanks for not kicking me out." Then Henry went up to Trent and said "Hey there Trent. Your art is getting some great reviews. I was wondering if you'd want to come with me to a special art conference tomorrow." Then Kira said "I'd be glad to tag along with you Trent." Then Henry said "Kira. Go stare at the big screen T.V." Then Kira walked away and said "Ooo. Look at those funny blinking lights." Then Henry pulled Trent away and said "Trent. Kira can't come with you." Trent looking surprised said "What? Why not?" Then Henry said "Because she'll destroy everything there." Trent looking confused said "What makes you say that?" Then suddenly the big screen T.V. fell over and Kira said "Oops. Sorry about that." Henry then motioned to what Kira had done and said "See what I mean."

Later Trent and Kira were both walking down the sidewalk together as Kira said "I can't wait till we both go to that art conference tomorrow." Then Trent said "Well you see Kira. Henry only invited me. You can't come." Kira then backed away and made a very sad face as she said "Oh. I understand that want to go ahead and leave your friend out of something important." Then Trent said "It ain't working." Kira snapped her fingers and said "Darn it."

That next day as Trent was walking with Henry and several other artists down the street. As they walked Henry looked at Trent and said "Let me give you a little secret about art Trent. If it sells and makes money, then it's worth making. Trent sighed and then noticed a man on the street corner making a picture of the street corner. Trent then went up to the man and said "Can I see your picture?" The man handed Trent his picture as he said "Sure kid." Trent then held up a picture of the street corner as he said "See this. This is a real painting. It's not something that I make in a few seconds but it's something that takes time to make. Art is to express. Not exploit. So after hearing what you just said I think I'd have to say I won't hang out with you or your little art group anymore." Then Trent walked away.

At the movie theater Kira sat by herself and sighed. As Kira looked up she said "I wonder what Trent is doing now?" Then Trent popped up behind the seat and said "Well first I wanted to tell my best friend how much I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier and buying them popcorn." Kira who looked happy said "Trent. I'm glad you're back." Then suddenly an employee appeared with a flashlight and said "And I'll be glad when you both quiet down." Then quickly Trent sat next to Kira. Then Trent and Kira began eating popcorn together as they watched the movie.

The End


End file.
